


The Last of the Real Ones

by Bucky_Winchester



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, James is a cuddle whore, M/M, Protective Thomas, Sick James, Thomas coming home from France, all fluff no angst, very fluffy reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Winchester/pseuds/Bucky_Winchester
Summary: After a very long five years, Thomas is finally coming home from France and James can't wait.





	The Last of the Real Ones

James stands on the dock wrapped in two heavy coats and still shivering. The air around him was starting to pick up traction making the temperature instantly drop another ten degrees. As if the shit weather wasn’t enough, James woke up with one of the worst fevers he’s had in a while but, over his dead body was he going to miss the day he’s been waiting for, very impatiently he might add, for five years. Thomas was finally coming home from France and gods be damned if he was going to let this sickness get in the way of him seeing Thomas the minute he came home. He sits down on a nearby bench the exhaustion the early morning coupled with the fever hit him all at once and his shoulders visibly slumped against the wall behind him. 

He chooses to ignore his poor physical state instead thinking about Thomas’ arms around him or how soft Thomas’ lips feel. But of course good thoughts never last long and James is plagued by the never-ending worrying and questions such as  _ what if Thomas has changed? _ or  _ what if Thomas’ not the same person I fell in love with?  _ James knows he’s being ridiculous of course Thomas has changed it’s been five years who wouldn’t, but that doesn’t mean Thomas has stopped loving him or vice versa. James twists the small purple bracelet around his wrist, a constant habit when he feels himself starting to get anxious. He and Thomas have matching ones that they exchanged right before Thomas left for France. Every time James is missing Thomas or feeling stressed he looks at it, and it almost instantly helps him feel better with thoughts of Thomas and how much he loves him.

After what feels like another five years, he sees the boat Thomas told him he would be on in the many  _ many _ letters they wrote to each other. He sits up so quickly he almost bangs his head against the wall as he goes to where the boat was docking. He stands, fidgeting on his feet with anticipation. He watches vigilantly as each passenger walks down from the boat, looking for the familiar crop of black curly hair. Just as almost every patron was off the boat he spots him, clad in all magenta three-piece suit and strutting onto the pier with the utmost confidence.  _ Typical  _ James thinks with a small smirk on his lips. James starts to go over to Thomas but before he can even make it two steps Thomas is running towards him full speed. Thomas quickly reaches James and wraps him in a death grip, while simultaneously lifting him up off the ground. James reciprocates the embrace and starts crying ever so slightly. Thomas sets him back on the ground but immediately dons a concerned look at the sight of tears of James' face. 

“Jemmy darlin’ why are you crying?” Thomas says his southern accent still coming out after so long in France. That fact is comforting to James. Even just the small detail of the same accent shows that maybe Thomas didn’t change as much as James thought.

“I’m just-- I’m really happy you’re home, Thomas.” James says smiling up at Thomas brightly, but even that can’t contain his happiness. Thomas takes a closer look at James and notices small details that worry him. James’ nose was red, and he was shivering more than usual even with many layers of clothing. 

“Jem, baby are you sick?” Thomas asks holding James’ face in his hands for deeper inspection. 

“Just a little, but I’m fine really.” James lies in one of his most convincing tones 

“James Madison don’t you dare lie to me.” Thomas says sternly but with a hint of concern. 

“Ok fine yes, I am but really Thomas I'll be fine in a day or two.” James says.

Thomas doesn’t look all convinced but sees that James obviously doesn't want to push the issue so he lets it go, for now. Thomas instead deigns to hug James again still not quite believing that he is actually, physically here with him. Thomas lifts James chin up gently and kisses him fiercely while still maintaining that element of softness Thomas always seems to have. James lifts his hands up to cup Thomas’ face reveling in the kiss. James knows that they probably shouldn’t be kissing like this, especially in the South where anyone could see, but he can’t bring himself to care. They kiss for a few moments before Thomas albeit reluctantly pulls away. 

“C’mon Jemmy, you’re freezing, let's go home and get you warmed up.” Thomas says wrapping his arm around James’ shoulders

~~~

James and Thomas walk into the house they share together and walk up the stairs towards their room. James changes into comfortable pants and one of Thomas’ casual shirts because he likes how it hangs off him slightly. Thomas also changes into more comfortable clothes and grabs three blankets from the closet. He wraps them all around James, picks him up, and carries him down the stairs and lays him gingerly on the couch. James tries to get into a somewhat relaxing position but every position he tries just ends up worse than the one before it. He eventually decides on just simply laying down, but it’s still not completely enjoyable. Meanwhile, Thomas goes into the kitchen and grabs some of James medicine. He walks back over to the couch and helps James sit up so he can take it. Thomas then lies down on the other side of the couch from James remembering James likes his space when he’s sick.

“Tommy, can you uh- can you cuddle me… please?” James says a blush rising on his cheeks. Normally he would’ve appreciated the space but now he just wants Thomas to hold him, to make up for the all the lost time. 

“Of course baby boy.” Thomas says scooting over to James side of the couch and lying behind him. James was going to scold Thomas for calling him baby boy but he just couldn’t bring himself to bother at the moment. Thomas wraps his arms around James in a tight embrace holding him as close as humanly possible almost scared he will slip away if he doesn’t. James compresses his body against Thomas’ enjoying the natural warmth he gives off. Thomas presses feather-light kisses along James’ neck. After a while, James twists in Thomas’ arms to face him and starts playing with Thomas’ hair. James absolutely loves cuddling with Thomas more than he would ever admit. It makes him feel safe, protected, and cared for. It’s that type of feeling where even if the world was ending around him, as long as he had Thomas next to him it would all be fine. Thomas reaches up a hand and knots his fingers through James’ hand that wasn’t currently in his hair. James looks down at their interlocked hands and notices for the first time that Thomas still has on the bracelet matching his. James doesn’t know how he missed this fairly obvious fact, but he supposes he was more caught up in the happiness of finally having Thomas home. 

“You still have the bracelet.” James says as more of a statement than a question. 

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I have it?” Thomas asks rubbing the top James’ hand tenderly. 

“I don’t know, I figured you’d probably lose it at some point. We both know how easily you do that.” James says with a soft smile. Thomas returns it with a soft laugh but looks up at James beautiful brown eyes. 

“Nope, I made it a point to never lose this.” Thomas says holding up their conjoined hands and motioning at his wrist “It was one of the only things that kept me connected to you, it would’ve felt like losing you if I lost this.” Thomas says lifting a hand to cup James’ face gingerly. James kisses Thomas slowly and sweetly wanting to enjoy every moment of it. They continue like this just holding each other and kissing softly before Thomas eventually pulls away. 

“So, what’d I miss?” Thomas asks smiling while still holding James’ face.

“Oh everything, for one I’ve been fighting for all of the South, practically by myself against Hamilton’s financial plan, and that’s been frustrating to say the least.” James says getting slightly worked up. He proceeds to tell Thomas all about Hamilton, the war, the Senate, anything he could think of. 

“Damn, Hamilton sounds insufferable already.” Thomas says. 

“He is, you would hate him, but I’m glad your back so I’m not alone in fighting his ridiculous plans anymore, honestly Thomas where have you been?” James asks.

“Uh... France” Thomas says smirking.

“Jerk.” James says disentangling his hands from Thomas’ hair and their interlocked fingers to push Thomas lightly. 

“Ah come on darlin’ don’t be like that.” Thomas says with a shit-eating grin on his face. James can’t help but laugh at that.

“I missed you.” James says simply, cuddling up to Thomas closer. He tries to conceal a yawn, but Thomas knows him too well and sees right through him. 

“Jemmy you should try to get some rest.” Thomas says gently pulling more of the blankets over the two of them.

“But you just got home, I want to talk to you, and be with you.” James says 

“I’m not going anywhere for a long time baby, you’ll have plenty of time and besides you won’t be able to do any of that, if you're sick, sleep please, for me.” Thomas says kissing the top of James’ head. 

“You drive a hard bargain, but if I must.” James says already closing his eyes. Thomas would be lying if he said he also wasn’t very tired. The last night of the  _ very  _ long boat ride was grueling and he hadn’t been able to get any sleep. He was very much in need of a nap, but he didn’t want to fall asleep until he knew James was. Thomas knows it’s kind of stupid but he likes to know James is safe before he sleeps. That’s also the reason Thomas had such a hard time sleeping when he first went to France, he had no way of knowing if James was hurt or sick. Thomas feels James breath steady out against his chest, kisses his forehead one last time before he falls asleep with the light of his life in his arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I just wrote this one because I was in a good mood and thought I'd write something cute and lighthearted, nothing serious. Hope y'all enjoy it. Oh and credit to @jeffersonlovesmadison on Tumblr for the matching bracelets idea. 
> 
> Title: The Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy


End file.
